


Power Exchange

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Fruit, Crossdressing, Do skeletons in dresses count as crossdressing?, M/M, Making bets, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, just in case, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Fell knew getting drunk and making a bet with the other skeletons would be a poor choice.  When he comes up the loser of the bet, he definitely wouldn't back down!  He was a skeleton of standards!





	Power Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> For Epicduck623 during my 500 Follower Celebration that happened a long time ago. <3
> 
> NSFW Blog: mercy-run.tumblr.com

Anger was a common state for the Papyrus from Underfell. Fury. Wraith. Rage. There were many words for that all-consuming emotion that was dominant in his universe. Never had he thought he would EVER be in a situation like the one he found himself in right this instant.

The edgy-looking skeleton glowered at his reflection in the mirror, red eye-lights pulsing with his barely restrained temper.

They had all been more than a little drunk tonight. The Underswap universe was a safe haven compared to their 'kill or be killed world'. So it was a rare outlet to let loose. Bets had been made and here Edge stood…

The loser.

The skeleton glowered at the ridiculous outfit he had been forced to wear as if he could set it ablaze by will alone.

It was a frilly pink and white maid get-up. Edge had never seen so much silk and lace before, much less on one outfit.

The skirt had more petticoats than was appropriate, causing the skirt to barely cover the topmost of his femurs from how fluffy it was. Granted, the top of the outfit covered more than Edge’s armor but it somehow appeared fucking skimpier; even with his spine covered.

He refused to wear the ridiculous hat. That was where he drew the line.  
The lace panties, he had agonized over for an hour before deciding he would rather be covered by the poor excuse for undergarments than be found going commando in such a outfit.

A low growl rumbled in his rib cage when someone knocked on the door. His useless excuse for a brother and the blueberry had left the house to ‘try to make things easier for him’.

As fucking if.

Stretch was insufferable. How such a lazy, worthless asshole ended up being another version of himself, Edge would never know.

“you done in there or did you 'fall’ in.”

Edge could hear the grin in the other’s tone, damn him. Holding onto his anger, the tall skeleton strode to the door and slammed it open, sadly missing his lazy 'other’ with the door. With that 1 HP, he surely would have been dust.

He didn’t have much time to mourn the other dodging what would have been an embarrassing way to die because Stretch’s sockets widened as his gaze roved Edge’s form slowly, a smug grin pulling at his teeth.

“well, well-”

“SILENCE! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING GRATEFUL THAT I AM A SKELETON THAT KEEPS HIS WORD. SO YOU HAVE UNTIL THE HOUSE IS SPOTLESS BEFORE YOU HAVE TO FEAR FOR YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE!” Edge declared before strutting past the momentarily stunned monster.

Stretch followed Edge’s progression down the stairs and into the main room with an appraising gaze.

Stars above, the other skeleton had worn his heeled boots with the maid outfit, Stretch’s soul was going to burst at this rate. The lazy skeleton would be tempted to call them 'bitch boots’ if Edge didn’t know how to kill a monster more than fifty ways with those heels.

Grinning, he teleported into the kitchen, following Edge; who seemed hellbent on cleaning. Stretch paused. Actually…he had never seen someone clean with that vigor ever before.

Not even Blueberry and that was saying quite a bit.

He couldn’t resist the urge to tease though.

It was in his nature, it was a compulsion he couldn’t deny.

“i have heard that it is 'frilly’ hard to clean grease stains,” he stated casually.

Edge’s scarred socket twitching was the only tell that the monster had caught the pun.

“BLOOD IS EVEN WORSE.” The other skeleton deadpanned, with a withering and meaningful look at the hoodie-clad skeleton.

Stretch’s grin widened.

“i am just 'ribbon’ you, edge.”

Edge whirled around to glower at him, fangs clenching.

“heh, looking pretty murder-y,” Stretch murmured, “i’m just 'maid’ this way.”

The skeleton had to teleport quickly out of the way when the other skeleton threw a punch right at his skull.

“ah, come on, edge! what happened to being a skeleton of your word?!” Stretch frowned, realizing that the other had followed him into the room.

“FUCK THAT, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR AWFUL JOKES ON TOP OF BEING HUMILIATED!”

A ruby femur shot past him and embedded itself into the wall. Uh oh, that wouldn’t do. Blueberry was gonna to pitch a fit if they destroyed the house instead of cleaning it. Using his blue magic, Stretch quickly turned Edge’s soul blue, causing the skeleton to do a rather uncharacteristic face-plant.

Stretch held back his laughter when he caught sight of the barest hint of red magic pooled in the other’s eye sockets.

…Was Edge really that upset about this?

“hey…” He called gently whilst keeping a safe distance in case the other skeleton really wanted to murder him, “you know, you could have told us 'no’ if this made you uncomfortable.”

“I AM NOT A COWARD!” The other immediately huffed, straightening against the gravity magic with some difficulty and glowering at Stretch.

Stretch raised a brow in response.

“it isn’t about cowardice, edge. i’m sure we could have come up with something else-” He stopped at the expression on his other self’s face, which was settling into something outraged.

“YOU DON’T THINK I AM BRAVE ENOUGH TO WEAR SUCH CLOTHING, ADMIT IT!” The other monster growled. The hoodie-clad skeleton sighed. This obviously was something that didn’t translate well into the other’s world. Stretch had lost count of how many things the Fell brothers simply couldn’t understand.

He knew of something that may get through to save this situation though…

“well, you are wearing that get-up and looking fucking sexy, so you made me a liar…” Stretch relaxed his stance and did a slow once-over of the edgy skeleton, who visibly startled. Pulsing crimson eye-lights scrutinized him, probably to discern whether he was joking before those sharp fangs pulled up confidently.

“OF COURSE I CAN PULL OFF ANY OUTFIT. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.”

It was really mind-boggling how similar Edge was to Blueberry sometimes…

Still… Stretch appraised his darker 'other’, considering. He was insanely curious how far he could push Edge before his advances were forcibly halted. It was no secret that he wanted the other monster. His attempts at flirting were usually misinterpreted or ignored.

And with Edge dressed like this…

Well, Stretch couldn’t help himself.

He teleported into Edge’s personal space and toppled the other skeleton over, snatching both wrists and pinning them above the other’s skull.

“THE FUCK?!” Edge growled in his face and Stretch grinned lazily, applying more pressure on the other’s soul.

“sorry, but you are too tempting like this,” he murmured, tightening his grip slightly. The skeleton’s face melted from anger to disbelief before settling on patronizing.

“OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING,” the other skeleton told him, “DON’T TELL ME THIS IS A FETISH OF YOURS.”

“i wouldn’t have suggested it to your brother if it wasn’t,” Stretch answered with a widening grin, shifting his weight to press his femur into the other’s lace covered pelvis.

Edge’s expression shifted into anger.

“THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD FUCKING LET YOU TOP ME, REGARDLESS OF WHAT I AM WEARING,” he spat, trying to dislodge the grip Stretch had on his limbs and soul. Edge knew better than to kill Stretch when they were mingling in one universe though. His worthless brother may be a piss-poor fighter, but Red knew much more about the multiverse.

Not that he would admit it.

“i would love to change your mind…” Stretch murmured, “in fact, that sounds like a challenge.”  
Edge’s good socket narrowed on Stretch’s face, finding a rare expression of determination there.

“YOU ARE FAR TOO LAZY TO EVEN AROUSE ME, ASSHOLE.”

“bet you i can.”

…..

Betting was what got him into this mess, but damn Edge’s pride for not letting him back down.

“WHATEVER. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES.” He groused.

Stretch grinned and he immediately got to the point, knowing full well that Edge would actually be timing this. He let go of the other’s wrists, gripping the short frilly skirt and lifting it, revealing the pink and white panties barely covering the other skeleton’s pelvis.

Holy shit…

The weight of his tongue forming without his consent nearly shocked Stretch but damn it if Fell didn’t look fucking sexy like this. Unwilling to get rid of the panties just yet, the hoodie-clad skeleton caught the fabric on one finger and pushed it aside, his long serpentine tongue laving a wet strip over the exposed bone.

Edge shuddered but Stretch kept going, intent on painting the marred bone there with the slick of his orange magic. Up and down the other’s pelvic arches, against the pubis and wrapping around the tailbone.

A barely audible huff escaped Edge and Stretch glanced up, finding the other’s face glowing with red magic. Focusing on the skeleton’s tailbone, his phalanges chased after the path his orange ecto-tongue made, coaxing red magic to the other’s pelvis.

It was clear that Edge was trying to suppress it but a deft scrape and flick against the sensitive bone had it almost violently shaping into a dripping hole.

“DON’T THINK THIS IS A VIC-” Edge’s words dissolved as Stretch didn’t take any time at all to gloat like he expected, the other’s glowing tongue thrusting into the entrance to his formed pussy and bottoming out.

Oh…

Oh, this actually felt-

The edgy skeleton pressed one of his hands over his mouth to keep back any noise. Stretch hummed lowly and fucked him with his tongue leisurely now that he didn’t have a time limit.

Edge tasted like spice and cinnamon, the juices sliding over and around his tongue. Drawing back with a slurp and a slow lick over his teeth, he grinned down at the vision the normally composed skeleton made. Obviously he had been mistaken about Red and Edge being together in an odd love/hate dynamic if the tough monster fell apart so easily.

Stretch wasn’t about to make this encounter romantic or beyond what the other’s universe dictated. It was something driven only by lust.

He could work in the other things later.

For now…

Stretch peeled the magic-sodden panties down the other’s long legs, tearing them apart when they caught on those heeled boots impatiently. He settled between the other’s femurs and unbuttoned his cargo pants to free his large ecto-cock.

He wondered for a brief moment what Edge’s cock would look like as he rubbed the head of his dick in the slick red slit before sinking into the tight magic with a low groan.

Oh…yeah, that would be for another time.

Because this felt too fucking good for just once.

Hilting himself, Stretch glanced up and frowned, tearing the hand Edge had been using to muffle his voice and pinning both wrists down besides the skeleton’s skull.

The soft silk and lace felt so good against bare bone…

“don’t hold your voice back, i wanna hear you,” Stretch groaned. Fuck, Edge was so tight! He immediately rutted into the clenching magic to wipe that obstinate expression from the rough monster’s face. The passage fluttering around his driving cock felt heavenly.

Stars…he should have done this a long time ago…

Edge was stubborn and only began whimpering when Stretch began hammering punishingly into his pussy, slopping their magic together as he jostled the skeleton below him with the force. He was usually courteous with the monsters he took to bed, but something about chasing his own pleasure with no regard if the infuriating monster reached his peak was an appealing thought.

Stretch finally had Edge right where he wanted him.

The maid outfit was just a lovely bonus.

Edge’s slick entrance suddenly clamped down on his pulsing shaft and they both shouted in completion, Stretch milking his cock until a small noise of over-sensitized discomfort emitted from his darker self.

Stretch sighed contentedly and slowly eased out of Edge, grinning upon spotting their mixed magic leaking out of the other’s cunt.

“Not a word…” Edge warned.

Stretch fastened his pants and hummed in thought.

“you should really clean the house now,” he murmured, “if you can walk, that is…”

Pulsing eye-lights regarded him silently before amazingly, Edge’s teeth pulled up into a smirk.

“WANNA BET?”


End file.
